everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aya Bird
Hi, this is RJWang. You can change it as long as the plot of this page stays the same. Please check out Aya Bird's Diary too! Aya Bird is a Roybel in the destiny conflict. She is the eldest of the many children of the Firebird, and inherited his most well-known tale: Tsarevitch Ivan, the Firebird and the Gray Wolf. Character Personality Aya Bird is, as her story says, a thief. However, she prefers to steal things made of gold, such as the golden apples in her story. Aya can withstand a lot of pain for a long time. Aya also has a smooth and honeyed tongue, capable of telling any lie and making it seem believable. Nobody can tell through it, even the people who have to power to see through lies. She is very upbeat and ready for anything, all the time. She is outspoken and stubborn, and likes to be known. Her powers include the ability to turn into a phoenix, or the form of the Firebird, which very few know about. This is the heroic part of her, as when she is known as the Phoenix, she is a hero, similar to Darling Charming's "White Knight". In human form, she can also fly with the wings and has power over fire. In all forms, she has computer-like memory and can recall every single detail of every single thing, as long as she has seen it before. One last thing: Aya never speaks in the Ever After slang. Appearance Aya has three appearances: her human one (or as close as it can get to her human one, at least), her angry one and her bird form. In her human form, Aya's hair resembles fire: it is a mixture of red, yellow, orange and gold, with some green highlights. Her eye colour is like the blue at the center of a flame: dark, yet light. She always wears a red, orange, yellow and gold long-sleeved dress that cuts off at her knees, complete with gold pumps she got from Ashlynn Ella's The Glass Slipper shoe shop. Her favourite accessories include gold hoop earrings, a gold handbag and a black hairband that has some licks of fire flickering across its surface at all times. She is small and delicate for her age and has a chirpy and singsong voice. Her favourite makeup is only her most jarring part: silver eyeshadow. However, this is not the first thing your eyes would be drawn to when you see her. You would immediately see her fiery wings, stretching from the thighs to her head. Although this combination might sound garish, it actually looks very good on Aya. In her angry form, Aya's eyes flash red, her hair turns into a crown of flames, she grows taller and her wings expand to twice their size, making them all the more efficient. But these cannot be seen - wherever she is, wherever the sun is, a light shines behind her, illuminating her body in shadow. Her voice turns deeper as well when she speaks. When she stops her anger, she turns back to normal (thank goodness). When she turns into a bird, her hair expand, then melt, into the rest of her body as her body shrinks. Her "hair" turns feathery and her face becomes beaky and pointed. Her feather colours shift like the colour of the fire, and her eyes are beady black. She has a crown of gold feathers on her head as well. Interests Aya likes birds and wolves, so it's no wonder she considers Ramona Badwolf one of her best friends. Most of her time, she chats to birds and flies around, finding time to steal beautiful things. Relationships Family Her father is the Firebird in all the stories. Her sister is Flamette "Flame" Bird, who is the Firebird in The Firebird and Princess Vannlisa. It would take forever to list out all of her extended family, as she has many cousins, sisters, brothers, aunts and uncles whose last names are also Bird. Friends She considers all Bird relatives her good friends (she can remember them all by name). However, at Ever After High, she must say that her best friend forever afters are Nebula Light and Ramona Badowlf Pet Her pet phoenix, of course! Aya named her Eva, and they are really, really close. Romance Aya Bird has no destined lover (which she is forever thankful for), so her dating life is free to go. She doesn't have a crush, but has a lot of admirers. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Ivan Tsarevich and the Grey Wolf